Lithography systems are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a patternable workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer or flat panel, during processing. Next generation lithography technology may use extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography to enable workpieces, such as semiconductor wafers, with extremely small feature sizes to be fabricated.